The New Adventures of Harley Quinn
by ladyswanmillz
Summary: Everybody though they knew the story of Harleen Quinzel. Everyone assumed she was The Jokers True Love. Everyone was wrong about the Clown Princess of Crime. Allow me to Retell her tale in The New Adventures of Harley Quinn... This isn't the best summary but trust me you'll wanna read this!
1. Broken

Chapter One

 _Heartaches and Heartbreaks._

* * *

A/N: I Don't Own Batman If I Did Harley Would be with Pammy while The Joker would be without The clown Princess.

7/31/15

Harley's P.O.V.

Things haven't been going too well for puddin and I. we've been arguing a lot lately. All because I screwed up last week's bank heist. it wasn't my fault bman caught me off guard. or else things would've gone a lot smoother. Anyway tonight was supposed to be date night, but instead we're arguing over uselessness.

I was getting ready to walk away from mista J, when he grabs me by my wrist pulling me back towards him forcefully. Assuming he was going to apologise to me I thought nothing of how forceful he had been.. I notice him raise his backhand up at me. Then felt the sting of puddin slapping me hard in the face, Shortly after he proceeds to punch and kick me in the face in addition to on the side of my ribs. Mista J stops beating me after an hour has passed assuming that I passed out from all the pain I endured.

. As soon as the pain eased up. I lifted myself up off the cold floor and storm out of the steel mill's entrance.

I couldn't believe that puddin hit me! I was so caught up in my rage. I went on a rampage breaking windows, smashing some of penguin's goons skulls in with my hammer. Just as anger subsided. I found myself at the door of red's secret entrance. I didn't know if she was home or not but I proceeded to enter the passcode into the touch screen keypad. Once I was inside I went to take a shower to wash off Joker's filth. After my shower I cleaned off my make up, and tied my hair into one ponytail. Then put on one of reds t-shirts and boy shorts. I tuck myself into bed thinking about tonight's events, and cried myself to sleep.

Ivy's P.O.V

Today has been long and stressful. Things just weren't going according to plan. first I get my ass handed to me by batfreak.. Then spent the night at the gcpd. All I wanted now , was to go home and sleep. Once I'm at my hideout entrance I go to put in the pass code but notice that it's already been put in. Instantly I grow suspicious. The only person who I know has the pass code is harlez but she's been spending all her time with that idiot clown. Also the batfreak could have hacked the code. I cautiously tiptoed into my hideout, I inspected the living room and kitchen first. Both Places where empty. so the only room that would be left is my bedroom. Why the hell would the batz be in my bedroom I don't keep my stash here aside from a few pictures of Harlez and I, those are saved for whenever I'm feeling low on days like today. I would go into my study to look at them, but the pictures never compare to the real deal.

forgetting that there might be an intruder in my house, I mope slowly to my bedroom, opened the cracked door all the way and let myself in, closing it behind me. I slipped of my converses and was about to plop down on my side of the bed when I finally notice a curled up lump under my covers. I walked over to my side, and lift it up to see a bruised and battered Harley Quinn.

My heart jumped up out of my chest at the sight of my Harley so beaten up, bruised and broken. My poor baby must be in so much pain. I swear I'm gonna kill that clown, but for now I'm gonna get in this bed and cuddle my baby. I'm shutting up now because Harley needs ALL of my TLC!

I gently scooped Red up into my arms then laid her beside me as i threw the cover over our bodies. The moment I was finished I felt Harlz wrap her arms around my waist tightly. I turned my body towards her and noticed that she had woken up. I mustered up the sweet smile just for her.

I whispered a soft Hi to Harley and just as I knew it she began to break down for the second time tonight. Immediately began wiping away her tears with the pad of my thumb.

I wanted so badly to say don't worry that ass of a clown is as good as dead but this is

really what ended up coming out.

"Shh Red It's okay, I promise you're safe here in my arms, I'll protect you no matter what baby girl and you'll never have to see that clown again."

I put my fingers to Harley's Lips shushing her before she could even say a word about that ass clown. I pulled Harley closer to me and started rubbing soothing circles on her back comforting my poor baby until she fell back asleep.

Tomorrow Morning The Joker would have his last laugh I thought to myself as I played with Harley's hair without undoing her ponytail. I placed a couple kisses on Harley's neck and Whispered goodnight and a sweet I love you that she wouldn't hear.

A/N: If You could be a dear I'd love to get some Reviews please and thanks!


	2. Payback and Confessions

Chapter Two.

 _( Payback and Confessions.)_

6:00

Ivy's P.O.V.

I woke up earlier than than I normally do, With Harley's arms still wrapped snuggly around my waist. Holding me very tightly as if I would vanish right before her very eyes. I'd be out of bed by now, but having Harley back in my arms, feeling her warmth again, I decided to stay in bed for just a little be longer. Just to admire the beautiful blonde in my arms. She looked so beautiful,young, and carefree when she slept. All her stress was gone and she didn't that idiot clown in her head pestering her.

After a few moments of admiring Harley and stroking her hair. I quietly slide out of bed without waking Harley up. I placed two light kisses on each side of

Her cheeks. I grabbed my towel from my closet. And headed to my ensuite for a shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I got dressed quickly, all without waking Harley. I didn't want to leave Harley without food, So I made her some bacon and eggs and toast with strawberry jam.

I wrapped up the plate of food and put it in the microwave. Then left a note for Harley letting her know I was out, and that I changed the security system's passcode, and borrowed her bat.

After resetting the security system, laying a few traps and making sure my plants were watered I left the hideout. As I was walking towards the steel mill. I thought about all the horrible shit that bastard put harley through. The things he made her do for him. With every thought my anger grew to the point where I thought my head would explode. Being so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize,I was standing in front of the steel mill's entrance.

Being the genius I am I crack the door code in no time. And let myself inside, ducking and dodging all the traps laid out in case J was expecting bman.

Once I got passed the traps I proceeded to make my way to the clown's office where I knew he'd be waiting with his goons. After opening the door to J's office I was greeted by none of then J's worthless henchmen launching themselves at me. Making quick work of them all, I finally come face to face with Joker's ugly grinning mug.

"Pamela to what do I owe the pleasure." J says smugly"

"Can It clown you know why I'm here" I yell.

'Oh Contrary I have no idea what brings you to my humble abode dear Pamela"

"So you wanna play dumb huh?"

"Do you remember what happened last time you played dumb?, and do you want a repeat of that day?"

The Clown's face pales as he looks to his goons for security, but all he found was the same paleness. And in that moment he knew he was royally fucked.

"Let's just get right to business without you taking my life shall we?"

"That's more like it clown, I'm going to need you to relieve Harley of her duties, and your oath that you'll never touch, look, or see her ever again."

"Done and done now leave my mill"

"Oh I'll leave alright but…. Not before putting the hurt on you!"

The last thing The Joker remembers is Ivy making quick work of his goons, then launching herself over his desk and then everything went black.


End file.
